A typical small gasoline engine, such as a power lawn mower engine, is started by means of a starter rope, pulled by hand. If the engine is in good working order, this method may be entirely satisfactory for most users. However, it does require some effort, and some persons do not have the required arm strength. If the engine is out of adjustment or the spark plug is fouled, it may be still more difficult to start and may require more repetitions of the effort.